


Welcome to Fukurodani (Please Survive Your Senpais)

by Mamiyan



Series: Before the Story Begins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bless Akaashi's soul, I'm sorry Konoha, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamiyan/pseuds/Mamiyan
Summary: My guess on how it would be like when Akaashi came to Fukurodani as a first year.





	1. What Konoha Akinori Sees

Today is the day that the volleyball club welcomes newcomers, and all of the first years are gathered at one side of the gym. Konoha observes his future teammates. One of them catches his attention, looking very... _ different _ , so to speak. The first years tended to have  _ something _ in their eyes, be it nervousness, ambition, awe, or anticipation. Some look like it’s the very first time they’ve stepped onto a volleyball court. 

 

This one was different. His eyes were dark and calm to the point of being empty. Yet he looked very at home in the court, with the kind of presence one gets only when a lot of time and effort have been spent. 

 

He’s quiet. The first year didn’t talk much, and avoided the eyes of other people. Konoha Akinori sometimes wondered if the new club member was shy in general, or just didn’t talk much to his seniors. 

 

“Hey you! First year!” A booming voice came from the other end of the gym. Bokuto Koutarou, the team’s new ace this year. Konoha snickered at Bokuto’s stupidity though, since none of the twenty-something first years gathered at this side of the gym would reply to Bokuto without risking the embarrassment of not actually being the one pointed out.

 

“ _ Which one Bokuto _ ? You gotta specify!” Konoha yelled back across the gym; he couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

 

Probably realizing his own mistake, volleyball in hand Bokuto ran to the net, failed to stop himself and crashed into it, then backed off and crawled under it before popping back up on Konoha’s side with a wide smile and gleaming golden eyes. Then, he points to the quiet first year member with his volleyball. 

 

“You’re a setter, right?” 

 

Konoha thought it odd that Bokuto’s questions never really sounded like questions. They were always more like statements that sought the approval of others. In his own way, Bokuto Koutarou was a man who did not take no for an answer. 

 

Especially when he asks you if you’re gonna borrow him your homework from the night before. 

 

The first year in question here did not realize that Bokuto was talking to him for about five seconds, then he turned to Bokuto and nodded. With a polite bow of his head, he replied: “Yes. I was a setter for my middle school team.” 

 

Konoha didn’t miss the sudden gleam in Bokuto’s eyes, like that of an owl spotting its prey. 

 

“Awesome! I knew it! My team played yours in middle school, and we won in straight sets! It was so much fun hahaha!”

 

The other boy’s eyebrow twitched, and Konoha suppressed a giggle from bubbling out of his throat. Dude, is Bokuto seriously trying to piss the first year off or something?

 

“Say, can you toss spikes for me?”

 

“Pfffft haw haw haw!!!!! Ohmygod a hahaha!!!” 

 

“Ha?!” 

Konoha Akinori’s shrill laughter and the questioning look from the first year setter of Fukurodani Boy’s Volleyball Club appeared simultaneously, the latter looking like someone shoved cow excrete onto his face. Goodness, Konoha knew Bokuto could be dense at times, but this was a whole new level. Asking a kouhai whose name you don’t even know to toss for you right after you rubbed your past glory in his face?

 

“Excuse me, senpai, I don’t think I heard you quite right.” The temporary expression was gone from the setter’s face and his expression went back to being stoic and poised. He spoke softly, but the politeness wasn’t out of shyness. 

 

“Oh, you don’t need to call me senpai! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, second year and ace of the team!” 

 

“Alright then Bokuto-san.” 

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

“My name is Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji, first year, position setter.” 

“And yes, I can toss to you if you’d like.”

 

Bokuto Koutarou grinned even wider, if that was even possible. 

  
  
  
  



	2. What Akaashi Keiji Sees

**Two Years Ago**

The whistle blew, and Akaashi let out a breath, panting. The other side of the net erupted in cheers. The third-year senpais on the team had many different expressions, which Akaashi did not fail to catch. The captain and ace, Yamada, forced a smile on his face and his chest puffed up too much, too stiff to be natural. The libero, Sanada, kneeled on the floor and cried into his arms, shoulders shaking. Some others were sad looking, but the relief in their eyes was also obvious. Akaashi supposed he understood, this was their last match after all. After this tournament, summer is over and the senpais retire, while the opposing team goes on to the finals to compete for the chance to represent Tokyo in the nationals. 

Looking over at the other team, Akaashi’s eyes drifted to the ace and captain, Bokuto Koutarou. Those spikes sure were something to behold, and the boy's energy even managed to boost the morale of both teams at times. Akaashi found that very impressive, and felt a little disappointed that the match with Fukurodani Middle School had to end already. He wanted to see more of those powerful crosses. As if feeling Akaashi's stare, Bokuto looked back, wide and beaming smile still plastered on his face. Akaashi averted his gaze awkwardly as soon as his eyes met Bokuto's golden ones. Sighing, Akaashi turned back to his teammates. The second years and first years gathered behind him, all feeling out of place with the third years being so emotional. It felt wrong for them to grieve their loss alongside the senpais, and being around Akaashi was always safe. Their setter was the calm, quiet type, and even now Akaashi exuded an air of reassurance.  _I should say something. Yamada-san would probably start crying if he tried to make a speech._

"It was a good match. We should go shake hands with the other team, then thank those who cheered for us." The coach, who had been eyeing the team nervously, looked relieved and gave Akaashi a thumbs up.  _As expected of the team mom!_ His face said it all, and Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Following his advice, the second and first years ran to the net to shake hands with Fukurodani, while Akaashi took the chance to go and pat his senpais on the back. 

"Thanks, Akaashi. Dependable as always."

"You should cry if you want to, Yamada-san. The face you're making right now is much uglier than Sanada-san's."

".....You little bastard!!" Burying his face in Akaashi's sweaty shoulder, Yamada started bawling. 

"....."  _I never offered you my shoulder though, Yamada-san._

After his captain calmed down, Akaashi joined the rest of the team and shook hands with the opponent. It surprised him to see that Bokuto Koutarou's hands were about the same size as his own, despite the third-year being almost a head taller. Rough, calloused, strong hands clasped around his own sweaty palms, and the warmth of the other boy's touch lingered in Akaashi's hands on the bus ride home.  _It would be nice if I could toss to Bokuto-san. Having an ace like that--I wonder how it would be like._

**Now**

Akaashi Keiji is having a life crisis right now. Was it the right decision to study his ass off and test into Fukurodani High? He had been overjoyed at the thought of being able to perhaps set for Bokuto Koutarou and share the joy of winning off of powerful, energetic spikes, but now, looking at the grin that his senpai was giving him, Akaashi felt his stomach beginning to hurt.  _This one's probably an idiot._ Sighing, he agreed to toss to Bokuto-san. What Akaashi Keiji wouldn't admit, however, is the small feeling of anticipation in his chest, and the warm tingling in his fingers. Despite the newfound fact about the player that inspired him to go to Fukurodani in the first place most likely being a volleyball moron, Akaashi was still excited to be able to set for Bokuto. 

Konoha-senpai over there looked a bit surprised, but Akaashi ignored the look and took the ball from Bokuto's hand.

"Please instruct me on my skills, Bokuto-san." 

"Ah, Akaashi you're probably really good! You seem like the smart type, right? You were already awesome back in middle school!" 

_What a single-celled creature._ Akaashi lowered his head to hide his blush. 

Of course, two hours later Akaashi Keiji had the eyes that bore remarkable semblance to those of dead fish.  _This guy...does he ever get tired? And what's up with those hollers after Every. Single. Spike?! Bokuto-san definitely asked me to toss for him because the third-years know better than to practice with him. Definitely._ Akaashi was beginning to understand why Konoha-senpai gave him a sympathetic look when Bokuto shouted out loud for him to toss another ball. 

"Here, Bokuto-san!" From what he's gathered, Bokuto Koutarou has a great jumping ability and a high contact point, and strong muscles on his back coupled with a soft shoulder allowed for powerful and tricky angles. It seems like higher tosses further from the net works best with Bokuto. 

_Boom._

Wide-eyed, Akaashi stared at the ball that made contact with the floor at an absurd angle, then flying up and hitting the clock on the wall. That was, without a doubt, Bokuto's best shot that day.  _What a monster. It's already been two hours after practice and he still has that kind of power!_

"Hey hey hey!!!!! That felt awesome, Akaashi!! Did you see that?" Eyebrows arched and eyes gleaming, Bokuto turning around and puffed up his chest at Akaashi, the look on his face strangely reminding Akaashi of the big husky his aunt has. Whenever Akaashi threw a stick and the husky jumped up high to get it the big dog would trot back to him with a similar look. 

"I saw that, Bokuto-san. Very impressive indeed. As expected from the ace."

"HA HA HA!! I AM THE BEST!!!!!!" _Ah, probably shouldn't boost his ego so much...I'll keep that in mind the next time._

Another half an hour later, the two boys walked home together. Bokuto chatted nonstop about the most random things, but mostly about volleyball while Akaashi listened, a little too tired to keep up. However, he did manage to coax a lot of information about the senpais on the team. The habits of the spikers and middle blockers, the personalities of the second-years, and the preferences of the coach were all useful information that Akaashi took mental note on. 

"Y'know, hitting your tosses sure feel good, Akaashi! Let's practice again tomorrow!!"

"Please allow me to refuse your offer, Bokuto-san."

"WHAAAT?? AKAASHI NOT YOU TOO!!"

"What do mean 'you too', Bokuto-san?"

"Errr, ahahaha, do you need help with homework? You can depend on your senpai..."

"No thank you, Bokuto-san. My house is right around the corner over there. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow at practice, Akaashi! Practicing with ya was real fun!"

"Good night to you too, Bokuto-san."


End file.
